Frederick Robichaud
Age: 40s *Race: Human *Gender: Male *Relations: Jamse Robichaud, Nephew. Biography Frederick Robichaud has never been one for settling down. Ever since he was a teenager he drifted the universe, unable to stay in one place for too long. From a young age, he has always been fairly charismatic, able to bluff and con his way into places, money, and trouble. Using his skills, he mostly became a traveling showman, displaying different feats, ranging from magic tricks, to trick shooting, and even some dance. He has not often done an honest day’s work, and when he has it was in the process of attempting to scam someone. Over 18 years ago, Frederick had a falling out with his brother (Jamse's father) and they only have spoken once since that day. He has joined the Von Neuman after he lost most of his money attempting to push a new card game, called Mal'kep. Many people accused him of changing the rules, attempting to cheat them out of his money, but for once he was telling the truth. Despite this, he was forced to leave the station. Upon seeing Jamse's name upon the crew log for this ship, he showed up right before it left, causing such a scene that they had no choice but to take him with them. He has since grown to like many of the people on the ship, and has offered his translation services (he has a rough understanding of many languages spoken throughout the stars, some that can't be translated with devices), and with legal matters (since his multiple run-ins with the law, he has gained a knowledge of many local and interplanetary customs and laws) Personality Frederick has a very loud and boisterous personality. He often isn't afraid to speak his mind and how he really feels. He uses hyperbole, and extravagant language to not only woo people, but confuse or impress them, depending upon the circumstances. He often introduces himself as "Captain Frederick von Gunderland, Esquire the Third" a stage name that he chose simply to impress. He loves a good meal and a good drink even more. However, despite being a natural conman, Frederick has a problem with trusting too much. He believes in the best in people, and sadly it has cost him more than it’s gained him. He often can seem naive despite his vast experience with many levels of society throughout the galaxy. From the incredibly rich, to the incredibly poor, Frederick has experienced most of it. Frederick also cares for his family, especially Jamse, and has tried numerous times to show Jamse he cares about him, though none of them have yet succeeded. Apperance Frederick is about 5'9", with slightly graying hair. He wears extravagant clothes, often sporting a dress shirt, with a vest, dress slacks, and shoes to match, the jacket is optional and he often takes it off when its hot, or he gets serious. He is almost always wearing a rustic hat, shaped almost like a traditional earth top hat, but slightly shorter with a feather attached. He has a medium build, not quite skinny, but not fat or chubby. He carries an antique pocket watch with him wherever he goes, where he acquired it does not often say, but it seems to be more sentimental than illegal. Due to recent events, Frederick now walks with an elaborate cane, its solid black, except for a swirl of gold spiraling up the cane, until it reaches a gold eagle handle. The bottom tip is a bright white, and he has been seen polishing it along with his shoes.